In The Forest
by Mandarin-Carp
Summary: Young Oz was out in the forest one day when suddenly he encounters a young girl by the name of Alice. Both immediatly become smitten but can they stay together? Maybe M in way later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Mandarin-Chan: My first Fanfic ever! Please don't be to harsh X) Take it away Oz!**

**Oz: Mandarin-Chan does not own Pandora Hearts. :)**

**Alice: If she did it'd suck. **

**Mandarin-Chan: ...(goes into fetal position) it's true :'(**

* * *

A young boy of the age of seven was wandering through the forest. He loved to walk around and observe all the animals. Today was different though, for some reason he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him to go into the forest. It was as though it was calling him.

He was walking towards a small opening when he saw them. Dozens of little rabbits were all over the place nibbling on grass. A few of them looked over at him curiously while most could care less. He sat down watching them. They were all so cute he couldn't help but smile.

It was weird though, sure they were eating the grass but they were also making a small pile of all sorts of grass and hay near this rather large bush. He sat there waiting for whoever it was that they were making that pile for.

Then he saw her. Peeking her head out from the bush was a girl his age. He studied her for a while. She had messy black hair, which somehow looked cute, and her eyes were a nice lavender. She turned to look at him as he slowly walked over.

She didn't know what to do. Should she run? Should she fight him? Maybe if she glares at him he'll leave. Yet for some reason she didn't want to do either. So instead she watched him as he crouched in front of her.

"Hi I'm Oz." he said smiling brightly. "What's your name?"

She just continued to stare. "Name" that word was familiar. But what did it mean? Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to unravel the meaning of the word.

He noticed something around her neck. A collar, at first he was angry. Who would put a collar on a little girl? But maybe this could be the answer. He slowly moved forward. The writing on it was really old and worn but he could make out the letters. Perhaps…

"Alice?"

Her eyes widened in recognition. She hadn't been called that in a long time. He stood up suddenly startling her.

"It's ok Alice, I won't hurt you." Even though she barely understood that sentence she thought that she could trust this person. He didn't look like the other humans and especially not like the hunters with their weird contraptions that fired those shiny rocks. Besides his voice was really soothing, like a lullaby almost.

He extended his hand to her. She looked at it blankly tilting her head from side to side.

_Cute! _He thought, his face reddening. He snapped out of it when she slowly started to raise her hand joining it with his. He pulled her up and had to grab hold of her arm to keep her up. She was not used to walking on two feet instead of four.

He took a few steps forward, their hands still joined, waiting to see if she would follow. She tentatively stepped forward, grasping his hand tightly all the while. She wanted to go with this person. She wanted to know the things he knew. Maybe this person could help her find her purpose for being born. She stopped, standing right beside him, looking up at him expectantly as though to say "What now?". He grinned and started leading her out of the forest while she followed willingly.

Awhile later they arrived at the Vessalius mansion. All the servants were bustling around as usual. They all looked like they knew exactly what they were doing as though they had done it a hundred times before. Alice however felt alienated. She didn't know these creatures very well they were all very strange to her. The thought of not knowing what they were capable of scared her. She squeezed Oz's hand tighter trying unconsciously to gain a source of comfort. He just smiled at her.

"I want you to meet someone." He said quietly but loud enough for her to hear. He raised his arm and pointed to someone a few feet away from them. It was a tall young man with long blond hair cascading down his back in a braid. "That's my father."

He seemed to sense he was being watched and turned around. Alice let out a small sound of surprise. This person looked exactly like Oz! Older of course but still.

"Oz." He said ruffling his son's hair, a large smile on his face. He looked down at Alice. "And who do we have here?"

"Dad I want you to meet Alice."

He bowed down to her height so that they were face to face. "It's nice to meet you Alice, I am Jack Vessalius." She straightened her back and puffed out her cheeks trying to look tall compared to this strange creature she had encountered. She would _not_ let his height get the better of her. He just laughed and ruffled her hair which just seemed to agitate her more. Soon Oz had joined the laugh fest, leaving poor Alice confused whilst still trying to look big. They stayed like that for a while until Oz's father, now known as Jack, decided to end the chaos, much to Alice's relief.

"So Oz, where exactly did you meet Alice?" _She looks just like Lacie _his mind added.

Oz glanced at Alice, who had just started shrinking back to her original height unpuffing her cheeks. He made a face (the one that a five year old uses when they want a pet, the look that usually says 'can I keep it'). "I found her in the forest with a bunch of bunnies." Even though he was worried his father might make her go back to the forest he knew it was better to tell the truth. Besides his father wouldn't make her go back without saying why first right? Right? His hold on her hand tightened. He could not, would not lose her just yet.

"Then she'll stay with us." Jack claimed smiling brightly. Oz hadn't expected that at all. He was so sure his father would just flat out reject his facial request. It was almost too good to be true.

"Really Father? She can stay?" He exclaimed, startling said girl who had been concentrating on the words they were saying trying to contemplate what was going own. So far all she knew was that someone was staying and that someone made Oz extremely happy.

"Yes of course." Jack smiled down at his son whose face seemed to brighten immensely. _He looks truly happy for once._

"Alice! You can stay with us!" The young boy was already celebrating. Now Alice understood, _she_ was the one staying. Oz grabbed hold of her other hand, now holding one of hers and in each of his, and smiled brightly. She mirrored his facial expression with a smile of her own. If he was happy she was happy. This only caused the lad more joy.

"Dad! Did you see that, she smiled! Alice smiled!" Oz had decided that he wanted to make her smile more, a lot more. Jack had a feeling that with Alice around Oz wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

One of the maids came up, over hearing all the commotion, and pulled him away. "Excuse me master, but are you sure about this?" she whispered to him.

"Why of course Mrs. Kate. Why wouldn't I be?"

"That girl is no more than an animal!" Her voice was full of disgust. "For all we know she could be one of those horrid chain things!"

Jack looked at said girl who was still celebrating with his son. "Well by the looks of it _if _she really is a chain she doesn't plan on harming Oz any time soon."

"But mast-"

"Enough Mrs. Kate." He raised his hand to confirm his statement.

"What's enough Jack?"

Jack turned around to see his brother standing right behind him. "Oscar."

"Well." Oscar looked at his brother expectantly.

"Oh right. We were talking about young Alice over there. She'll be staying with us." He gestured over to the two children who had stopped celebrating so Oz could show Alice the many flowers around the mansion.

"Alice huh." He scratched his chin, staring at the two.

"Oscar." Jack warned. "She is Oz's friend not yours." He also mumbled a small "pervert" under his breath.

"That's not it. There's something strange about her." He observed the girl who had all her attention on Oz. "What if she really is a chain?"

"Then we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" He answered simply. There was no way that he was going to let Oz be completely alone again. He already made that mistake and once was enough.

"You're as carefree as always Jack." Oscar sighed teasingly.

"You're one to talk Mr. I-snuck-into-an-all-girls-academy." Jack countered.

"It was totally worth it." He had hearts in his eyes and was clasping his hands. "Anyways it's almost time for dinner right?" He said composing himself.

Jack sweat dropped; wow his brother could change moods fast. He turned to Kate who was still standing there pretending that she didn't hear their conversation.

"Would you bath Alice and prepare her for dinner?"

"Yes master." She curtsied and walked over to Oz and Alice along with Jack and Oscar.

"Hi dad, Uncle Oscar, and Mrs. Kate!" Oz waved happily at them.

Alice stepped in front of him glaring at Oscar and Kate; she left Jack alone because he resembled Oz so closely. She didn't know these people and for all she knew they could be a threat.

She was about to growl when Oz put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her back to his side. "Alice." He murmured. She calmed down a bit but was unfortunately still glaring at the two. Kate gave Jack an I-told-you-so look while he just sighed in reply. "She's just over protective." he mouthed to her. "More like possessive." Oscar cut in. Jack shook his head smiling slightly.

"Oz it's time to get ready for dinner." He told his son.

"Alright. What about Alice?" He was worried about what would happen to his new friend. Besides he was still scared of already losing her.

"Mrs. Kate will take care of her." He then whispered into her ear. "Give her the outfit that didn't fit Ada."

She looked at him incredulously before saying "Certainly master.". She out stretched her hand to Alice who just glared at her getting into a defensive position. Kate wasn't helping in the least bit as she scowled and glared back. It was obvious the two hated each other and if it wasn't for the fact that Oz stepped in they would probably be at each others throats.

"It's ok Alice. She won't hurt you."

Alice stared at Oz then directed her attention to Kate then back to Oz. She didn't want to go with this woman. But Oz wanted her to. She wanted him to be happy. So if Oz wanted her to go with this creepy woman then gosh darn it she'd go. She hesitantly grasped hands with the woman.

Kate on the other hand was shocked. She hadn't expected the little girl to be so easily won over. Did the young master really have such an effect on her? She shook her head. She had to remember this little girl was equivalent to an animal. She was a little demon girl and nothing more.

Kate started pulling Alice towards the mansion. Reluctant at first she followed. She looked over her shoulder at Oz, who just smiled and waved, before walking into the mansion being lead by Kate.

* * *

**Mandarin-Chan: Please review! :D**

**Oz: Chibi Alice is so cute! **

**Alice: Why am I mute?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mandarin-Chan: I'm so sorry I've had a lot on my mind lately and school just finished! **

**Oz: Forgive Mandarin-Chan*puppy eyes***

**Alice: She's lying. She was just too lazy to write any thing.**

**Mandarin-Chan: Alice will you do the honors? :)**

**Alice *kicks***

**Mandarin-Chan*lands on floor bleeding* : I own nothing *twitch* except Maria. :'(**

* * *

With Alice

Alice was yet again being dragged through the mansion by none other then Kate. She couldn't see why the old hag was so bent on keeping her in sight. Was it really that bad for her to release her arm from Kate's death grip? Not only that but why did she have to wear this big frilly red dress and was the bow in her hair really necessary? Worst of all, the old hag kept babbling annoying words.

"You will not go running around this mansion, you hear that you little demon girl?" Kate snapped at her. Alice just turned her head pretending to ignore Kate. The woman had been saying things like this since Oz had been out of sight.

"Don't even think of trying to hurt young master Oz." Kate sneered.

Suddenly Alice violently stuck Kate in the shin causing the elder woman to topple over. She hadn't really cared about a word Kate said but that had pissed her off. She took her free hand and grabbed Kate's arm in a death grip of her own, forcing the old hag to release her. She raised her foot getting ready to step on the old hag until something stopped her.

With Oz

Oz stood in the dining room waiting for Alice and Kate to come back. He kept clenching and unclenching his hands. He was worried for Alice, he had a feeling Kate didn't like her one bit. But that didn't mean she would hurt Alice, right? He started pacing back and forth, back and forth until his father came in having just visited his wife.

"How's she doing?" Oscar asked.

"She's feeling a lot better; she might even be able to go outside tomorrow."

"Does she know about Alice-kun yet?" Oscar had decided on the nickname a little while ago, somehow "chan" didn't seem right.

"Yes. She can barely wait to meet her." Jack smiled remembering her expression when he told her about the little girl. "Where's Oz?" He was slightly curious as to whether or not Oz was still worried about Alice.

Oscar moved to the side a little to reveal the still pacing Oz. Jack chuckled lightly and walked over to his son. He kneeled down and placed his hands on Oz's shoulders.

"Oz. She'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about. Mrs. Kate won't cause Alice any pain besides what's the worst that could hap-"

He was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream echoing through the entire mansion.

With Alice

The next thing Alice knew there was this girl, about her age, standing a few feet away having just screamed. She screamed again startling Alice. What was with this noisy girl? She was almost as annoying as Kate.

"Maria, stop it." Kate snapped, still lying in a heap on the ground. Said girl turned to Kate grinning childishly.

"Sorry Mrs. Kate, it's just she's so c-c-c-c-cute!" She squealed embracing Alice in a bone crushing hug. Squirming, Alice tried desperately to break free until she was finally released, only after slashing Maria with an uppercut in the face. Maria toppled backwards, but got up easily seemingly unaffected. Before Alice could further injure the two she could faintly hear foot steps coming their way. Bracing herself for anything she put herself into an offensive position.

Moments later Oz, Jack and Oscar were running up to them from down the hall, coming from the opposite direction which Maria had arrived. Stopping a few feet away from the group, the trio was obviously exhausted from the run. Bent over with their hands on their knees, panting, none of them had enough air in their lungs. After awhile Oz spoke up.

"What happened?" His breath was still ragged.

"That demo-girl tripped me!" Kate spat, luckily correcting herself mid sentence.

Jack and Oscar exchanged a look, Kate glared at Alice, Alice sat there indignantly, Maria stood there nursing her face and Oz starred at Kate questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Oz asked slowly, as though she was the seven year old not him.

"She tripped me." Kate said this time calmer than before but still full of aggression towards the small girl.

Oz turned to the little girl. "Did you really do that Alice?"

She looked up at him for a while. Was Oz really upset with her? She looked over at Kate who was still on the ground glaring at her. She crossed her arms as though to deny having tripped the woman; Oz shouldn't be upset with her, it was all Kate's fault. She looked back at Oz, ready to deny having tripped the old hag, that is, until she saw the look on his face. He was starring at her with an expression of sincere questioning, as though he trusted her no matter how she answered. How could she lie to that? She looked away guiltily, confirming that she had indeed tripped the woman.

Nobody really knew what to say. Maria however, being Kate's apprentice knew a thing or two about the woman.

"Mrs. Kate, did you…by chance happen to say something to make Alice trip you?"

Kate though was angered by this statement.

"Maria! You dare to have the insolence to question my authority! Why I shou-"

"Mrs. Kate I too would like to know if you said something to anger Alice."

Many years from now Maria would still be thankful for Jack's intervene.

"W-well…" she sighed, giving up. "Yes."

"Mrs. Kate what did you say to Alice?" Oz asked quietly.

Alice watched Kate suspiciously, wondering just how she would answer. Surely she would lie. Right?

"I told her that she could not run around in this mansion."

Everyone looked at her sceptically, how would being told that make anyone angry? Alice, however, was glaring, she knew Kate would 'stretch the truth' she just knew it. Kate could sense that they all knew her fib, but technically she didn't lie…well not completely.

"Alright. I said 'Don't even think of trying to hurt young master Oz.'" she confessed sourly. _That brat is going to get it for ratting me out. _She thought bitterly. There goes next week's (more like year's) pay check.

Oz looked over at Alice, his bangs covering his eyes, rendering his facial expression invisible. "Is that true Alice?" He asked barely above a whisper. Worried of how he would react she simply nodded. Unexpectedly his face broke out into a wide grin.

"Mrs. Kate is really silly, Alice wouldn't do something like that." He outstretched his hand to her for the second time that day. He looked at her expectantly and she complied grasping his hand. Like he did earlier that day her pulled her up. They stood side by side, perhaps a bit too close, awaiting anyone's response.

"Well then let's go for dinner." Jack said cheerfully, already heading back to the dining room. Kate ran over to his side almost immediately.

"But master what about her punishment! You can't let her get off scot-free!"

"If I do recall Mrs. Kate, you are of equal blame." He grinned, "Now about that punishment…"

"Punishment? It was just a misunderstanding that's all." Kate replied nervously waving her hands in front of her.

"Come on Alice, I bet you're starving too." Oz pulled her toward the dining room.

Oscar leaned over and whispered in Maria's ear "Make sure she gets lots of milk."

* * *

**Mandarin-Chan: That's right I made an OC Mwahahahahahahahah! Alice true character revealed!**

**Oz: -_-' not really...**

**Alice: Why am I still mute?**

**Mandarin-Chan: Mwahahahah-*insert kick in gut from Alice* coughcough**


End file.
